narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DragonBladeJutsu/DragonBladeJutsu's blog: My thoughts and predictions for Naruto
Why am I even doing this... So this is going to be my predictions and thoughts for Naruto. I seriously have no idea why I am even trying but lets just say after reading the most recent manga I am so pumped. I know I am one of thousands of blogs but I really want to get this out. I promise I will post something to add on my writing series later but for now enjoy! This is amazing... This chapter was absolutely stunning and I am not just talking about the artwork. Please tell me I am not the only one fangirling over this chapter. Naruto is the reincarnation of Ashura and Sasuke is Indra can we get any more obvious- shut-up Avril Lavine- but when the Sage gives his power to Naruto and Sasuke it clicked: crap is about to get real. All those years of Kakashi pounding into their heads that team works is the answer- shut-up Wonder Pets- we will finally see these two boys work together as a team to defeat Madara. Since teamwork is, like, Kakashi's fetish I wonder what his and Obito's reaction will be. There are themes to Naruto? Anyway after thinking about the chapters we've had most recently I have come to conclusion that there is a main themes to Naruto: you decide your destiny. You Decide your Destiny Naruto had every reason to give up trying. Many times when he failed he could have stopped and said he was done, but he didn't. He never gave up his dream, he never stopped trying, and he never listened to those who scorned his efforts. The choice he made to keep going and never give up is what made Naruto who he is today. Just like Ashura, he was not the prodigal child like Sasuke was. He was just a nobody and a loser. He had to work to get to he was. Sasuke was already there. Naruto chose to keep working at it, to save Sasuke, to protect the village who had rejected him for so long, to fight in a war that seemed like a complete failure, to hold to his dreams, to save his friends, to work for the respect of so many who doubted him. 'But if he was Ashura's reincarnation then it was destiny!' Cry so many but I am sorry but how come after so many failures of the other reincarnates does this knuckle head achieve the goal? I think, sure he was the reincarnation, but if gave up would he have made it this far? No and neither would Sasuke made this far if he had given up pursuing revenge. Then again we could have avoided the whole Naruto chasing after Sasuke if Sasuke had just listened to Kakashi but no... Predictions Naruto is going to finally end. I have to say I am extremely sad and upset by the ending of Naruto but I mean if you look at at the big picture what is going to happen after Naruto wins the battle? What motivation will there be for him now? Sasuke is back, the shinobi world is no longer in danger, and he is a shoe-in for the hokage. Naruto has really come a long way though but I know we all agree it's time to write the final pages of this epic saga. There is no driving force for Naruto now. He may not be the hokage but I think he will get it one day... very soon. Sasuke is home. Naruto has finally gotten back his best friend. Naruto is accepted by everyone in the village. He is probably the strongest ninja who ever lived. He has achieved his dreams and much, much, more. At least the ending will be epic. Your thoughts? Have any predictions or hate my blog? Lets here it in the comments! Thanks for reading guys! As always stay awesome! DragonBladeJutsu (talk) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts